rainbow disasster
by crymzonstorm
Summary: what happens when a drunk rainbow blitz gets around his female self rainbow dash, will the temperature sure rises. ( 18 )


(Rainbow blitz side of the story)

I woke up in my cloud home as i do every morning this time with a hang over and a mare that i knew all to well as rainbow dash holding me tight and smiling. SHIT! What the hell did i do last night. . . I thought as my mind tried to recover what had happened after my 4th cup of cider. I edged out of my bed realizing i was not in my bed but i was in rainbow dashes. I took a shower as my mind raced wildly to try to find what i did after my 4th cup of cider. It popped into my mind all at once and i almost fainted. OH MY GOD ! I. . I . . I i am now with my freaking female counter part. . -sighs and breathes gently-

(flash back to last night)

I need another cider lolly pop. She nodded and handed me my 5th cider of the night, as the first sip went down my throat who else but rainbow dash walked in and sat a few sets from me she ordered a peppermint cider with a few bits of hay at the bottom. Lolly pop handed dash her drink and patted her shoulder she said something and dash nodded slowly as she took a sip and gently smiled. I scooted down the bar and playful punched her in the arm as i said "whats up dash you look down?" She nodded and turned to me. "I've had a long and very hard day blitz (she looked back to her drink and sighed) so pleas just don't bother me, not here, not now." I sighed her had totally killed my buzz so i ordered another cider and chugged it in 10 seconds flat. I turned back to rainbow who was wearing. . well something very revealing and i though this very strange so i touched her very revealed cutie mark and chuckled when she went red and removed my hoof. "P-Please don't touch me their blitz. . i'm not in the mood"

A half hour went by and we sat quietly. She was on her 4th cup of what every she was drinking and she was finally smiling. I took it as an invitation and scooted closer to her and gently rubbed her cutie mark. A very soft and faintly audible moan came from her lips. "B-Blitz . . .(she closed her eyes blushing) not here . ." She took my hoove and in a rainbow blur we flew to her house and she opened the door. "S-so what did you have in mind dash?" I asked with caution. She only took off her gown and led me into her room where she laid across the bed her back legs spread wide, her back hooves touching the floor under her,she blushes as she lifted her tail off the the side and i got a full view of her plot. My wings popped up instantly as i stared at her. "Dash. . . are u sure about this?" I asked as i stroked my sheath my member becoming harder as she wiggled her plot before my eyes. "Y-yes i want you blitz. . . i've wanted you since i first found out u existed." She smiles faintly and shook her plot more and blushed. "O-ok ill move slowly" I was now at full length and i walked closer to her. First i rubbed it on her and i slowly stick it inside she bit a pillow. "I-is this your first time dash?" I asked as i saw the blood flow onto my member. I heard a muffled yes and she winced as i pulled out a little and back in. I stopped to give her a few moments to get used to the feeling of me inside her. At her favor i was quite a 'big' stallion. . . and she was my first to so i was trying to control not wanting to pound her as hard as i could.

"I-it feels better now blitz. . . y-you can move now i-if you want" She spoke softly. I slowly went all the way inside of her tying to be calm, but it failed after a few slow thrusts i was pounding her harder then i could fly. . and thats really fast. I mean she just felt so good and her cute little pants and moans didn't help me any. "AHhhhhhAmmmm! BILTZ!" she kept moaning into her pillow as i pounded her faster and faster. . . "Ahhha Dam dash you feel good!" I said as i started to pant and then she surprised me and she pulled away and rolled over. "S-stick it in again!" she panted as she wiggled her plot tward my very erect member. I nodded and shover into her all the way. I looked down at her cute blushing and panting face it made my body hotter as i thrust into her faster and faster. "I-im gunna cum dash!" I moaned and all she could do was nods and moan. I cam. . . a lot. She took a shower then passed out beside me i'm guessing. I was already asleep so i don't remember.

(present)

Fuck, FUck, FUCk, FUCK! I thought to myself as i dried my coat and walked out of the bathroom. That was the best plot i've ever had. . . and the only plot i've ever had. I smiled as i walked out into her room and she was still asleep her mane in her face and a slight blush across her cheeks.

(Rainbow dashes side of the story)

I had just gotten ditched by soarin when i walked into the bar. I spotted 'him' rite away but i chose to ignore the fact and sit a few seats dowm from him. I knew he was looking at me cause i ordered something i only get after a very hard and bad day. Lolly pop gently patted my shoulder and asked if id be ok. I only nodded and took a sip of my drink. I was suddenly punched in the arm as i heard a "whats up dash you look down" from nun other then rainbow blitz himself. I thought god could this get any worse boy i was about to find out. I turned to him, "I've had a very long and hard day blitz (i turned back to my drink)so please don't bother me, not here, not now" I heard him sight and order his id say 7th cider and chug it in like 10 seconds. He became quite and i was happy so i smiled slightly, it didn't help id had 2 of my special drink. My cutie mark was suddenly touched. I blushed as he chuckled and i removed his hoof. "Pleas don't touch me their blitz. . im not in the moon" i stated.

About 45 minutes went by and id drank 2 more glasses. I was smiling slightly. my cutie mark was touched again and this time i let out a small moan and i turned to blitz who was smiling like an idiot hoof on my plot. "Blitz" i said as i closed my eyes. "Not here" I took his hoof and we flew to my house in a blur of color. I opened to door and we walked in. "What do u have in mind" he seamed to be on edge. I removed my gown and led him into my room. I laid across my bed my back hooves touching the floor spread wide and i moved my tail. I could feel his eyes on he and i heard his wings snap open when he got a full view of my plot. "Are you sire about this" i heard him ask as i felt him get closer. I nodded. "Yes blitz. I want you i've wanted you since i first found out you exist." I smiled and shook my plot gently at him. "O-ok ill move slow" i heard him as as he rubbed aginst me and i blushed. I felt the fist half of him inside me popping my marehood. I bled. I bit down on my pillow to try to distract myself it hurt a lot. "Is this your first time dash" I heard him ask worried. I nodded and muffled yes thru my pillow. I winced when i felt him move out a bit. He hung over not moving for a while so i had time to get used to it. "ok it feels better. . you can keep going if you want" I said to blitz. He must have really liked it cause after a few thrusts he was pounding into me faster then i could fly. I moaned and panted it felt so good!

"Dam dash you feel good" i heard him moan before i flipped over onto my back and he looked suprised. "Stick it in again" i panted as i wiggled my hips. Hw waisted no time in pounding me again and then he blushed. I-I'm gunna cum dash!" He moaned all i could do is nod as i moaned and then i felt this heat enter my body and it filled me. He pulled out and kissed me then he fainted. I giggled as i took a hot shower and dried my fur then i went to bed.

I felt and heard him mumbling this morning as go take a shower at the thought that he stayed with me last night i was happy so i couldn't help but hide my face with my mane and blush slightly.


End file.
